Reconquistando Isabella Swan
by Kate09Oliver
Summary: Depois de deixá-la com um filho de apenas dois anos para ir à uma missão na África, Edward volta para tentar recuperar sua família. Todos estão mutilados pelas escolhas mal feitas no passado, mas o futuro lhes reversa grandes surpresas. Seria Isabella capaz então de abandonar seu novo matrimônio pra viver uma história interrompida?
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:**

Edward recebe uma proposta tentadora de seu pai, após chegar a casa tem uma conversa de séria com sua esposa e decidi arriscar toda uma vida deixando seu filho Mason de apenas dois anos e sua esposa para salvar vidas na África, mas então, para surpresa de todos o bom filho a casa torna e disposto a recuperar todo tempo perdido. Todos estão mutilados pelas escolhas mal feitas no passado, mas o futuro lhes reversa grandes surpresas. Seria Isabella capaz então de abandonar seu novo matrimônio pra viver uma história interrompida?

**Prólogo.**

Três anos atrás.

A noite estava terrivelmente feia, não era possível ver nenhuma estrela, tão pouco a lua no céu, ele estava negro como nos filmes de terror. Uma tempestade ameaçava cair, não demoraria muito pelos raios e trovões que atravessavam o céu.

Primeiro o raio, seguido pelo barulho estrondoso do trovão, era essa imagem que eu tinha da janela do segundo andar no quarto de Mason.

Eu tinha certeza duas coisas:

_1º Edward estava atrasado para o jantar._

_2º Edward estava encrencado por isso._

O engraçado era a forma que meu garotinho se comportava diante de uma tempestade, eu morria de medo só de imaginar o céu desabando em chuva, imaginava tragédias dramáticas, como um furacão, ou então árvores caindo sobre minha casa. E isso sempre foi comum em Forks, mas agora estávamos em Seattle, Edward e eu em Seattle, e eu achei que as coisas seriam perfeitas para nós aqui, mas quando a primeira tempestade caiu quando cheguei à cidade quis correr para Forks e me esconder em baixo da cama. Agora Mason... Ele ama chuva, dorme tranquilamente quando chove e quando está acordado fica observando da janela as gotas furiosas caindo do lado de fora e nem se incomoda com o barulho dos trovões, ele é tão pequeno e tão corajoso, como seu pai.

— Ei... – sobressaltei dando um pulo ao ouvir a voz, estava tão entretida encarando Mason dormir que mal percebi quando Edward adentrara o quarto, ele estava completamente molhado. Seus cabelos caídos nos olhos pingando sem parar.

— Você vai acabar com o assoalho! – exclamei baixinho tentando soar o mais furiosa possível, ele revirou os olhos rindo e se virou para sair do quarto, eu o segui. Edward correu pelo corredor até adentrar nosso quarto e rumar para o banheiro, possivelmente estaria desfazendo-se das roupas molhadas. Saiu do cômodo enrolado num roupão felpudo cor de verde musgo. — Porque demorou tanto pra chegar? Estava preocupada. – declarei baixo.

— Desculpa amor, aconteceu um monte de coisas hoje. Estou tão cansado, tão... E ainda precisamos conversar uma coisa importante, mas antes me dê um beijo e me conte sobre seu dia?! – com ele me sorrindo daquela forma era impossível negar alguma coisa, se tinha uma coisa que eu sabia sobre meu casamento era que nunca negaria nada a Edward, ele era o homem mais incrível que eu já havia conhecido na vida, e tudo aconteceu tão... Devagar, que parecia ser certo. Fora a gravidez indesejada, que quando descoberta tornou-se totalmente desejada, eu diria que tudo aconteceu no seu tempo certo. Talvez nosso casamento adiantado, que nós dois preferimos assim, mas ainda assim, fora no seu tempo certo.

Vi-me caminhando até ele e passando minhas mãos em seu rosto antes de puxá-lo para mim e selar seus lábios, frios, mas tão expressivos e vivos, tão dele, tão meus.

— Foi igual. Fui trabalhar cedo como sempre, cheguei por volta do almoço, dispensei Kate, dei banho em Mason, almoçamos e vimos tevê, depois sua mãe veio nos visitar, ela estava preocupada com Alice e seu novo namorado, disse que o cara tinha um jeito bem esquisito. Você o conhece? Depois ela saiu com Mason, o trouxe lá pelas seis, foi só o tempo de dar um banho e pô-lo pra jantar, ele dormiu logo depois, pelo visto só acordará amanhã. Kate está fazendo um bom trabalho em cansá-lo. – rimos juntos, Edward balançou o cabelo espirrando água em mim. — Pare. – ri me protegendo.

— Nem sabia que Alice estava com namorado novo. Ser um interno em medicina só me dar tempo pra ouvir sobre seu dia, nem ao menos participo dele... Eu queria tanto ser mais presente pra vocês. – Edward estava se torturando de novo, sempre choramingava por ter escolhido seguir medicina, não conseguia aceitar que Alice, sua irmã mais nova preferiu ser estilista e Emmett, seu irmão mais velho preferiu jogar futebol e ele fora praticamente obrigado a seguir os passos de seu pai e se tornar um cirurgião. Falando em Carlisle, quando ele soube que Edward me engravidou ficou uma fera, se opôs a nosso casamento, Edward o enfrentou, mas ainda me lembro de quando ele disse "_Eu adoro você Bella, como uma filha, mas não vejo Edward conseguindo seguir os caminhos certos ao seu lado_".

— Você é perfeitamente presente em nossas vidas, sabe como te amamos. – o garanti, ele riu revirando os olhos, charmoso como sempre. O abracei. — O que você tem pra me dizer? Parece tão sério...

— Hoje meu pai foi ver meu trabalho no hospital... Ele... Ai amor, ele me ofereceu um emprego, um emprego que me faria pular o internato e todos os anos de residência. Um emprego que pode me fazer um médico de verdade agora mesmo. – os olhos de Edward brilharam ao dizer "_um médico de verdade agora mesmo_" eu estava tão orgulhosa dele, Edward nunca desistira, mesmo com seu pai dizendo que ele não conseguiria ser alguém de verdade, que ele nunca conseguira dar conforto a mim e ao nosso filho e que dependeríamos deles pra sempre, fiquei orgulhosa quando Edward formou-se e arrumou seu emprego por conta própria, longe do hospital do pai.

— Amor! Nossa! Isso é bom, não é? Deus... Parabéns meu amor! – ele não parecia feliz, mas eu precisava demonstrar que não me importaria se ele se retratasse com Carlisle e fosse trabalhar no hospital do pai, não me importaria se todos nos fossemos uma família unida.

— Não Bella, na verdade não é bom. – ele me soltou com os olhos perdidos. — Esse emprego é na África amor, um grupo do hospital do meu pai sairá em missões, seu amigo Aro comandará esses médicos, eu teria minha própria equipe, mas Bella... – meu rosto empalideceu, tinha certeza que já não havia nenhum sangue correndo por ele, senti-me tonta. Como? Na África? Não entendia nada. Edward não havia negado ao seu pai isso? Como assim? Mason... Ele só tem _dois anos_! **Não**!

— Ed...

— Eu sei Bella, eu juro que sei, ele é pequeno e eu o amo tanto... E amo tanto você. Só me ajude a fazer a escolha certa, por favor. – ele ainda estava em dúvida? Como ele podia?

— Não quero que você me culpe amanhã por não ser um "_médico de verdade_" hoje. – cuspi as palavras, ele me encarou sem expressão. — Mas não vou ligar nem um pouco se você me culpar, porque você não vai, liga pro seu pai e diz que você recusa, porque você não pode, porque você tem família! Ok! Liga agora e diz isso! – já podia perceber que gritava, e a feição de Edward era puro choque.

— Isso é um assunto a ser discutido Bella, a ser pensado, a ser planejado, vamos colocar na balança os benefícios...

— Não! Você enlouqueceu? O que eu vou dizer ao seu filho quando ele perceber que não vai te ver mais? Que você não vai voltar, nem tão cedo... Isso não é um assunto a ser discutido, Edward, nunca! – vociferei interrompendo-o, seu choque só aumentou.

— Você só está olhando o lado ruim de tudo isso. E o lado bom? – me perguntou com um olhar cético. E tinha um lado bom? Edward estava perdendo sua sanidade. — Eu vou voltar de lá com um bom emprego, um ótimo emprego, conhecido, vou ter dinheiro para a faculdade de Mason e nunca mais ficaremos sem dinheiro no final do mês. Você entende? Vou mandar tudo pra você e pro Mason, ele crescerá no conforto, irá a boas escolas, fará natação, futebol, francês, espanhol, português, italiano, argh! Bella, ele conhecerá o mundo! Você não entende? Isso tudo é por nós, principalmente por ele!

— E ele também não verá você, ficará triste, não terá sua família na festa da família da escola, tão pouco na reunião de pais, nos feriados como ação de graças onde agradecemos por termos família! Ele não terá você para leva-lo a natação, ao futebol, ao clube de xadrez, as aulas de francês! Ele não terá um pai! – gritei da mesma forma que ele, os olhos de Edward procuraram o chão, minhas lágrimas desciam uma após a outra enquanto tentava secá-las sem jeito. — Nós temos uma casa... E um ao outro. Não passamos fome, temos nosso trabalho e até conseguimos pagar uma babá, vivemos bem... Não estrague tudo, por favor... – estava pronta pra implorar quando ele me cortou.

— Não sobra muito no fim do mês, ainda estamos pagando a casa, ainda estamos pagando o carro, ainda estamos pagando os moveis, temos que prover alimento ao Mason, fraldas, roupas e pagar a babá. Sobra tão pouco Bella. – sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, ele também chorava. — Já está decidido. Será pouco tempo. Muito pouco.

— Pouco? Quanto? – tentei sufocar um grito, não queria acordar meu filho.

— Alguns anos, talvez quatro. – chorei ainda mais. Quatro anos? Ele estava louco mesmo.

— Você já decidiu mesmo, não é? – ele não me respondeu, seu silêncio me sufocava. — Tudo bem... Eu espero que você tenha feito a escolha certa, não me terá quando voltar. – foi tudo que consegui pronunciar antes de sair do quarto sufocando o pranto que estava prestes a vir. Tudo estava acabado e eu queria morrer.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Então, já sentiram o clima né, Bella magoada, Edward louco pra salvar a família, todo mundo desesperado, dramático asjsas muito. rs ****Tô me arriscando sem saber se alguém vai ler, então, pelo amor de Deus, só continuarei postando se tiver alguém disposto a entrar nessa loucura comigo, rs, espero respostas, porquê cara, a esperança é última que morre. Se curtirem, falem! Beijinhos, boa leitura. Kate.**

******REVIEWS? **


	2. Capítulo 1 - Feliz aniversário, Mason

**CAPÍTULO UM – Feliz Aniversário, Mason. **

— Aí estão vocês! – exclamei quase explodindo de felicidade, ter minhas duas melhores amigas no aniversário de cinco anos do meu único e amado filho era felicidade demais. Eu me sentia mais do que agradecida por tê-las, em todos os momentos difíceis Alice e Rose estiveram comigo e compartilharam a minha dor e agora que as coisas finalmente estavam retornando ao seu lugar nada melhor do que ter meus dois tesouros muito próximos para festejarem comigo.

— Isabella, você fala como se nós não fossemos vir! – ralhou Alice, pequenina e brava. Atrás das duas estavam Jasper e Emmett, o marido de Roselie tinha suas grandes mãos envoltas à cintura da esposa e seu sorriso era travesso, Emmett ainda era um meninão levado. Já Jasper era muito diferente, o mais novo namorado de Alice, ele era calado e sério, nunca o vi interagir em assunto algum, dificilmente ouvia sua voz, mas eu estava feliz, uma vez que Alice garantira para mim que ele a fazia uma mulher muito feliz, isso bastava.

— Entrem, por favor. – atrás de mim estava Paul – meu novo marido. Ele sorria graciosamente aos nossos convidados, Paul era sempre gentil e amigável e ainda assim Alice não conseguia amá-lo como todos os outros membros de nossa família; era engraçada a forma que todos nós viramos uma grande e maluca família, uma história longa com momentos dolorosos, mas que sempre nos orgulhávamos de contar.

— Está tudo incrível! Como você conseguiu dar conta de tudo sozinha Bellita? – questionou Alice assim que adentrou minha casa, era difícil arrancar elogios dela, já que tinha um olhar muito critico e uma maldita mania de perfeição, mas suas palavras soaram bem sinceras sobre a decoração infantil da festa do meu filho, seu sobrinho, eu estava pronta pra contar que todo o mérito era para Paul, que havia contratado pessoas para a decoração, mas sua voz me cortou.

— Bella deu conta de tudo direitinho, ela é ótima organizadora de festas. – todos riam todos mesmo. Acho que até que não estava atento ao assunto riu, isso era a mentira mais deslavada que Paul contara, eu era péssima nisso, todos os anos Alice, Esme e Roselie me ajudavam ás vezes Renée aparecia com Charlie para dar uma mãozinha, mas isso acontecia raramente, meus pais eram ausentes demais.

— A irmã de Paul é produtora de eventos, alguns telefonemas e tínhamos nossa festa pronta. Esse ano foi fácil. – os olhos do meu namorado, agora marido, caíram ao chão, tristes, Paul sabia que Alice não gostava dele e fazia de tudo para agradá-la, sabia também que Alice insinuava muitas vezes que ele queria me comprar com seu dinheiro, então as coisas que ele me dava tentava esconder de todos, mas eu não me importava pros comentários de Alice, ela só estava com ciúmes, um ciúme descabido e desnecessário.

— Mas o que importa é Mason, não? Onde está meu garotinho preferido? – interviu Rose. Seus olhos fulminaram Alice por alguns instantes, porque sabia que ela estava planejando uma resposta malcriada, então Rose avistou Mason que correu para abraça-la. Meu menininho era totalmente platonicamente apaixonado pela minha amiga loira de seios fartos. E quem não era?

— Não vejo a hora de ter uma criança assim! – ouvi Emmett murmurar com Jasper, ele era louco por crianças e sonhava em ser pai, Rose que não estava muito a fim de inchar e ter estrias e celulite, como a mesma dizia.

Eu vi quando todos meus amigos abraçaram e apertaram Mason de todas as formas possíveis, os olhos dele não desgrudavam de Roselie e ficara totalmente encantado com o presente que ela dera a ele, mas não tão encantado quando Alice o abraçou e falara meias dúzias de palavras em seu ouvido, palavras que eu sabia muito bem quais, primeiro, ela havia chegado com três sacolas, três presentes, Jasper, Alice e... Obvio, ela trouxera o presente de Edward. Alice não podia ter feito isso.

— Eu tenho certeza que ela está dizendo que Edward sente muito, porém não conseguiu pegar um avião a tempo, mas que mandou um presente e disse que faria de tudo pra vir o mais rápido possível. – Roselie fora ácida ao murmurar tão baixo que ninguém mais pode ouvir além de mim, ela tinha os olhos vidrados no sorriso murcho de Mason, porque ele era enlouquecidamente apaixonado pelo pai, mais do que o amor platônico que ele sentia por Roselie, mais do que seu amor por mim, mais do que sua felicidade pela sua festa do homem aranha, e mais do que ele adorava ganhar presente e ser mimado por Alice. Mason amava Edward mais que tudo.

— Eu não entendo como a África pode ser tão mais importante pra ele do que aquilo. – apontei para os olhos tristonhos do meu filho ao caminhar com as sacolas e caixas de presente e colocar na mesa propicia para os mesmos, depois correu para o jardim onde estavam seus amiguinhos da escola.

— Ela não te deu nenhuma satisfação? – perguntou ela a mim, tentando manter-se firme e não fazer nenhum comentário maldoso a respeito, Rose tentava respeitar tudo que eu sentia em relação a isso, mas ás vezes, ás vezes era duro não dar sua opinião quando me via sofrer tanto pra criar um filho, sozinha. — Eu já te disse dezenas de vezes, esquece o Cullen, ele foi o cara mais cretino que eu já conheci quando te deixou sozinha com uma criança de dois anos no braço para ir a África ajudar outras crianças, eu sei que quando falo assim pareço muito má, ele faz uma coisa muito nobre, mas... Olhe pra você? Ele acabou com tudo que você tinha. Acabou com sua felicidade. Esqueça-o Isabella, é o melhor que você faz. – ela sempre me lembrava disso. Sempre lembraria e eu sabia que ninguém me deixaria esquecer jamais.

— Falar não é tão fácil quando tudo e todos me fazem lembrar a ele, já olhou meu filho, já olhou os olhos daquele menino? Eu nunca vou poder esquecê-lo, porque Mason é a cópia viva do pai. Nunca vou esquecer Edward, mesmo querendo e me odeio por isso. – fora o suficiente para ela bufar contrariada e ficar em silêncio.

Não via Emmett, tão pouco Paul e Jasper, nem sinal de Alice também, todos pareceram evaporar, eu só queria que alguém chegasse e atrapalhasse minha conversa com Roselie, mas ninguém se atreveu, ela me olhou novamente, encarando-me.

— Não, ele não me deu nenhuma satisfação. Já faz dias que ele não liga que ele não entra no Skype e tão pouco no chat do Messenger, Mason não ouviu nem viu seu pai desde a última quarta-feira. E eu ainda espero, entro todos os dias na hora combinada para que ele veja Mason pela web cam, ele não aparece, a culpa não é minha.

— Claro, a culpa é dele. Nem tem como ser sua, nem de ninguém. – ela deu de ombros e respirou fundo, agora parecia procurar por alguém também, parecia querer se salvar da conversa desgastante.

— Hey meninas! – ouvi a voz de Jacob Black nesse momento não fora fácil, porque ele era um das pessoas que mais me faziam lembrar-se de Edward, mas eu sempre tinha que ouvi-lo, porque ele é o padrinho do meu filho e também o melhor amigo de todos os tempo de Edward Cullen, e só pra mencionar, já namorei com esse moreno alto do sorriso provocante.

— Era só o que me faltava Isabella, você convidou esse cachorro. – não só eu, Roselie também já namorara com Jacob, assim como Alice e ele, ahm, nos traiu.

— Você também não é uma das minhas pessoas preferidas, Rose. – ele ainda sorria e me abraçou quando chegou mais perto. Roselie bufou e desviou o olhar, a procura de alguém alto, branco, de cabelos negros e aparência juvenil, mas atitude infantil, resumindo, seu marido.

— E nunca vou ser. Vou procurar Emm por aí, vejo você depois Bella. – e lá se foi ela, quase correndo.

— Deixe minha melhor amiga loira e perfeita em paz, ok, Jake? E Mason está no jardim brincando com seus amigos. Pode ir procura-lo. — ordenei, ele sorriu novamente, aqueles seus dentes branquinhos e quadrados, justos de um dentista perfeito. Era o que ele era.

— Tenho um recado do Eddie pra você, ele pediu pra ligarem o computador daqui a uns vinte minutos, quer se explicar ao filho por não ter vindo... – amansou a voz quando iniciou o assunto, era visivelmente notado seu desconforto. — E pediu "por favor, Bella, deixe seu marido longe dessa vez" palavras dele, juro.

Na última quarta feira Paul havia discutido com Edward pela tela do notebook e isso resultou com o mesmo quebrado, após Edward desliga a web cam Paul quebrou o notebook fazendo sua mão cortar em vários pontos diferentes, nunca tinha o visto tão... Nervoso. Isso tudo aconteceu porque eu disse que deveríamos contar de uma vez que estávamos morando juntos, oficialmente, como um casal.

Meu relacionamento com Paul começara no inicio do ano, era um namoro que ficou sério após ele declarar-se perdidamente apaixonado e me pedindo em casamento, anunciei que... Infelizmente ainda não havia me divorciado de Edward, ele tentou me arrancar explicações para isso, mas eu não tinha então eu disse "vamos morar juntos quando me sentir segura sobre nossa relação" o ano se passou e eu me senti segura e de certo modo, apaixonada também, mas seu mundo era diferente do meu, muito.

Enquanto eu trabalhava na gerencia de um banco, tinha um salário bom e justo para minha função, o dinheiro que Edward nos mandava todos os meses dava pra quitar nossas dividas tanto da casa, quanto do carro, pagar a escola de Mason e guardar para faculdade, eu não podia negar, tudo havia mesmo mudado com a sua ida para a África, como me prometeu, tínhamos uma vida confortável, meu trabalho e a pensão de Edward nos dava um luxo de uma vida classe média confortável e isso durou até eu conhecer Paul, um classe alta, dono do maior escritório de advocacia da cidade, famoso, bonito, podre de rico e apaixonado por mim. Aí... O dinheiro de Edward tornou-se completamente desnecessário quando ele comprou uma casa colocando no meu nome e disse que queria me ter como à senhora Hunter para sempre, parecia até um conto de fadas.

— Você ouviu o que eu disse? – Jake estalou os dedos na minha frente e eu voltei a Terra, assenti que sim. — Vou lá falar com meu afilhado e mando-o vir te procurar em seguida sem o cara pálido por perto. — franzi o cenho pra ele e assenti.

— Oi mamãe! O dindo disse que o papai vai estar na câmera hoje! Que máximo! – sorri para sua carinha de felicidade, ele estava em êxtase.

— É mesmo, vamos lá pra cima ligar o note, seu pai já deve estar te esperando. – ele correu disparado na minha frente.

Mason era uma criança maravilhosa, mas na maioria do tempo calado. Tinha consultas num psicólogas duas vezes na semana, Rose que percebeu que ele precisava quando viu que tinha dificuldade de falar sobe a distância do seu pai e até mesmo entender porque as outras crianças tinha seu pai perto e ele tão longe. As coisas não haviam mudado muito, a não ser pelo fato de que agora, para ele, Edward é um herói, desde quando sua terapeuta, Srta. News, disse que Edward tinha um crédito eterno para o país, por salvar muitas vidas na África.

Ao entrar no quarto lá estava ele, sentado em sua cama batendo seus pezinhos ao chão provando a mim sua ansiedade. Sentia-me tão traída nesses momentos.

Eu peguei seu novo notebook no armário, e o liguei, demorou um pouco mais de três minutos para que a tela se iluminasse pronta para o uso. Cliquei no botão do aplicativo colocando meu e-mail e a senha, sentei ao lado de Mason na cama e ele apoiou seu pequeno corpinho no meu para ver enquanto a tela carregava.

— Ainda vai demorar muito? – explodiu em sua ansiedade.

— Um pouquinho ainda. – informei.

O Messenger entrou e esperei enquanto minha lista de contatos carregasse, não havia muitas pessoas on line, não pessoas interessantes, mas ele estava lá, Edward Cullen estava e em menos de meio segundo sua janela entrou, a luz laranja piscou e um barulho ecoou.

"Dr. Edward Cullen está convidando você para uma chamada de vídeo. Aceitar ou recusar?"

— Meu papai! – gritou Mason ao ver a foto de Edward. Eu cliquei em aceitar e seu belo e cansado rosto encheu a tela, desviei para que ficasse só a imagem de Mason a vista, eu raramente aparecia. — Pai! – gritou meu filho contente.

— Oi filhão! – eu reconheceria aquela voz de choro em qualquer lugar. Seu rosto estava tão mudado. Edward tinha uma cicatriz miúda no supercilio, sua barba estava grande e seus olhos opacos, olheiras profundas e pálpebras inchadas. Parecia que tinha envelhecido mais anos do que aparentava que tinha.

— Eu já sou um garoto grande papai; fiz cinco anos! – Mason encheu a tela com sua mão amostrando ao pai que sabia quantos anos tinha, Edward gargalhou.

— Isso significa que eu estou ficando velho mesmo. – riu outra vez. — Cinco anos é uma idade muito importante, me deixa ver, quando eu tinha cinco anos meu pai me ensinou a andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas... – contou Edward, Mason inclinou-se para escutar melhor.

— Mas você não está aqui pra me ensinar a andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas... E eu tenho medo... – quase cochichou, sua feição mudou para menos empolgada.

— Ah, mas eu não acredito que você tem medo! Não dá pra crer nisso, campeão. Você mesmo disse que foi ao parque florestal com sua mãe e viu um crocodilo de verdade e não teve medo, lembra? – isso fazia tanto tempo... Edward tinha uma memória muito boa. — E quando você era um bebezinho bem pequenininho, você protegia sua mãe, porque você sabe, ela é uma medrosa! Morre de medo dos trovões. – os dois riram e pra piorar: riram de mim.

— Eu estou aqui, ok! Estou ouvindo. – me queixei, eles riram novamente.

— Escuta filho, você já é um garoto grande, não precisa ter medo de nada e se cair é só levantar. Eu liguei pro seu avô hoje e adivinha? Ele vai te buscar aí amanhã e vai te dar meu segundo presente de aniversário! – declarou divertido.

— Vovô vem aqui amanhã? – gritou Mason, Edward assentiu. — E eu vou ganhar outro presente seu? – Edward assentiu novamente.

— E sabe o que é? Uma bicicleta novinha e sabe mais? Sem rodinhas! Seu avô vai te ensinar a andar, como ele me ensinou... – sua voz adquiriu novamente o tom melodramático do começo, emocionado. Mason ficou quietinho olhando o pai chorar. — E eu prometo pra você que quando eu chegar, vamos andar de bicicleta juntos! Mas você tem que aprender antes, e não ter medo.

— Jura pai? – os olhos da minha criança brilhando. Edward balbuciou "eu juro". — Também juro que quando o senhor chegar, eu já estarei andando de bicicleta sem rodinhas! – orgulhoso ele disse, só espero que Edward chegue antes da formatura de Mason, na faculdade, claro.

— Eu posso falar com sua mãe agora, campeão? – perguntou Edward, Mason olhou para mim em tom de pergunta, eu assenti. — Volte pra sua festa, seu tio Jake me disse que é do homem aranha, amanhã eu ligo e você me conta como foi, está bem?

— Até amanhã papai! – gritou Mason tentando se levantar.

— Filho – chamou Edward. — Você esqueceu-se de dizer uma coisa importante... – tinha tanta insegurança em suas palavras.

— Te amo papai, te amo do tamanho do céu! – gritou exibindo um sorriso lindo, ele chorou de novo.

— Eu te amo também meu menino, do tamanho do céu. – e assim Mason saiu do quarto correndo de volta pra sua festa, provavelmente iria contar pra todos seus amigos que Edward lhe amava do tamanho do céu, como sempre lhe dissera assim que nascera Mason aprendeu a dizer isso sempre pra ele, mas só dizia pra ele e raramente pra mim.

Levantei a tela do notebook virando pra minha direção, minha imagem substituiu a de Mason e Edward sorriu a me ver.

— Oi, Isabella. – seu tom mudara completamente.

— Olá...

— Está tudo bem por aí? Com ele? Alice deu o recado? Eu realmente tentei voltar antes, mas aqui está complicando. Tem uma praga que atingiu a cidade que eu estou, vejo pessoas morreram por onde quer que eu vá, é um inferno. Estou passando um inferno aqui, Isabella. – ele abaixou a cabeça esfregando os olhos verdes que estavam totalmente vermelhos.

— Alice deu o recado, ele ficou muito triste, mas só na hora... Você sabe, ele não é muito de falar. – contei.

— E as consultas? Eu sei que seu "marido" é rico, mas quero saber se tem algo te faltando... – o tom de marido fora de deboche, mas ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado.

— Não tem nada faltando Edward, está tudo na perfeita ordem. Você já nos dá o suficiente. – o informei, ele respirou fundo. — Você... Tem dormido? – não consigo evitar a pergunta.

— Não, já faz três noites que não durmo. Estamos em um povoado muito perigoso, estamos tentando ir para um lugar mais calmo e que tenha um pouco de... Conforto. Estamos tentando ir para as classes mais... Evoluídas desse país miserável. – dizia enquanto olhava para trás e encarava Tânia... Tânia aparecia vez ou outra na frente da câmera, ela murmurou algo com ele que não pude entender e ele riu pra ela. — Tân disse oi pra você, e oi para Mason. Bom... Eu só queria me desculpar. Não sei quando volto, quando poderei voltar. Meu próximo contato será por telefone quando eu chegar a próxima cidade, não sei se vai ser amanhã ou depois de amanhã, como já disse, meu pai o buscará aí para leva-lo pra andar de bicicleta. Espero sinceramente que seu "marido" não tente comprar uma bicicleta melhor pra ele, já soube que todos os brinquedos que dou ao Mason, ele arruma o jeito de comprar um melhor. – era difícil admitir, mas Paul fazia isso.

— Mason não ganhará outra bicicleta, Edward. – fora tudo que eu consegui dizer.

— Eu ligo. – em tom de despedida ele murmurou.

— Edward! – gritei, ele assentiu. — Sei que você está na África, mas... Queria saber como faço pra ter meu divorcio legalmente. – abaixou sua cabeça e escondeu entre suas mãos.

— Ele é sério mesmo, não? – riu descrente. — Não vejo outra solução a não ser pelo litigioso, seria difícil assinar alguma coisa estando tão longe de você. Até uma procuração ao meu advogado. – eu assenti. — Eu preciso ir, até mais. – então a mensagem seguinte fora "Dr. Edward Cullen desconectou".

(...)

— Onde você estava? – Paul disse após meia hora, fora o tempo que eu levei para refazer minha maquiagem após chorar desmedidamente na cama do meu filho. Seu olhar era curioso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo, sorri numa tentativa de garantir que estava bem e que tudo ficaria bem entre nós, sua insegurança me sufocava.

— No quarto de Mason, falando com Edward. – ele assentiu assimilando o que eu disse, então sorriu falsamente.

— Alice está te procurando no jardim. Mason espalhou pra todos que vai ganhar uma bicicleta de aniversário do pai amanhã e que aprenderá a andar com o avô, eu pensei então...

— Por favor, Paul... Não fale nada sobre isso, nada sobre Mason, Edward, Carlisle, nada sobre os Cullen. Eu já te falei sobre isso. – o interrompi.

— Eu sei que não sou o pai dele Bella, eu sei. – onde ele queria chegar então? — Seria mais fácil pra eu lidar com isso então se tivéssemos nosso próprio filho. – não era a primeira vez que ele falava de filhos. Desviei meu olhar ao chão e suspirei fundo.

— Eu já disse minha opinião sobre isso. Acho que Mason tem problemas demais pra lidar com a chegada de uma nova criança...

— Já pensou que pode ser bom pra ele? – me interrompeu.

— Como você acha que isso pode ser bom pra ele, Paul? Se outra criança vai ter tudo que ele não tem? Um pai presente e uma mãe presente. Estabilidade familiar. Como isso pode ser bom pra ele? – Paul calou por alguns segundos, ele também suspirava.

— Então nunca vamos ter filhos? – interrogou-me. Do outro lado da sala estava Jake que me olhava de uma forma... Caridosa.

— Podemos discutir isso numa outra hora? – perguntei, ele olhou pra trás e viu Jake que não desviou o olhar.

— Claro. – tentou sorrir e saiu me deixando sozinha, passou por Jake os dois se encararam por alguns segundos antes de Paul seguir direito pisando firme. Jake riu debochado.

— Esse cara é um Mané, você consegue ver? – ás vezes eu tinha que admitir que ele pudesse ter razão.

— Vamos lá ajudar Mason apagar as velinhas. – dei de ombros sobre o comentário, nada mais vai mudar na minha vida e ninguém mais pode interferir sobre nada. Eu e Paul teríamos que resolver nossas diferenças como família.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Capítulo um na área, friozinho na barriga! Nosso garotinho fazendo cinco anos, que fofura! Papai Eddie choroso por não poder participar, Paul cara-pálida como o Jake o chama, querendo criar caso e estragar tudo. Bella toda confusa.. Muita emoção, não? Ahhhhh ~~dando gritinhos~~

Hora de agradecer as reviews! Obrigada lindas, me motivaram muito, demais, de verdade! E vamos responder, né? Rsss

Nos encontramos amanhã, no próximo capítulo!

**Brubs Brubs:** Obrigada linda *-* seja muito bem-vinda ao clube! =)

**Nana:** Muito bem-vinda também Nana, não me abandone, hein!

**M. :** Eu vou tentar postar todos os dias, ás vezes pela manhã ou à tarde. Bem-vinda flor! =)


	3. Capítulo 2 - Telefonema inesperado

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – Telefonema inesperado.**

O dia havia amanhecido nublado e isso era sinal de chuva, ou de chuva futura, o que ainda era pior porque o tempo ficaria feio durante o dia todo, trovejaria e relampearia, e pior, Mason não estaria em casa para segurar minha mão. Nem Mason, nem Paul, nem ninguém, porque os dois homens da minha vida haviam saído e nem me convidaram.

Pela manhã Mason me acordou e pediu para telefonar ao seu avô perguntando a que horas viria busca-lo, eu falava pouco com Carlisle, nossa relação não era muito... Como posso dizer? Afetuosa. Mas pelo menos ele não me culpava mais por estragar a vida do seu filho, porque eu não tinha feito isso, no fim, Edward escolheu a África ao invés de nós e eu precisava superar.

Eu liguei para o Sr. Cullen que disse que se eu não me importasse viria agora mesmo, era sábado, sábado de manhã e ele não estava no trabalho, Edward não mentiu quando seu pai disse que ensinaria nosso filho a andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas. Arrumei Mason com roupas para o frio e coloquei roupas limpas na sua bolsa, sabia que na casa da vovó Esme havia tudo para ele, mas eu gostava de esfregar na cara do Cullen pai que eu era uma boa mãe e que ele havia estragado minha vida colocando caraminholas na cabeça do filho.

Mason abraçou fortemente o avô quando o viu e questionou o motivo do mesmo não ter vindo a sua festa, o problema era eu, obviamente. Ele me cumprimentou com um bom dia e disse que explicaria no caminho, meu filho mão disse "tchau mãe" e foi de boa vontade pra seu avô. _Vendido_.

Paul saiu logo em seguida, disse que sua irmã havia ligado e chamado por ele desesperadamente, esse era o problema de Victoria, ela achava que Paul deveria estar disponível pra ela vinte e quatro horas por dia, e eu a odiava por isso, não só por isso, por outras coisas a mais, e ela também me odiava, eu podia sentir nos olhos da mesma.

O primeiro trovão soou tão alto que deixei escapulir um grito, estava perdida. Seria uma tempestade difícil de aguentar. Se eu morresse, a culpa seria inteiramente minha, se eu enfartasse e ninguém me socorresse à culpa seria do meu filho e marido ingrato. Eu corri feito um rato amedrontado para o segundo andar em busca do telefone; deitei na minha cama assim que o encontrei e me cobri até a cabeça. O celular de Paul dava caixa postal.

Então, liguei para minha mãe numa medida desesperada de socorro. Outro trovão explodiu no céu, gritei novamente assustada.

— Bella? – a voz que surgiu do outro lado da linha era longínqua, aproximei o telefone da orelha e murmurei:

— Oi mamãe... – Renée ficou em silêncio. Outro trovão explodiu, tentei abafar o grito.

— Meu amor, você está bem? Charlie vem aqui. – ouvia-a gritar chamando meu pai. "_Bella está com medo de uma tempestade, provavelmente_" ela cochichou quando pude ouvir a voz de Charlie perguntando o que havia acontecido. Eles riram. — Oh Bella, é só uma tempestade boba. – dizia minha mãe controlando o humor na voz. — Onde está Paul e o sapeca do Mason?

— Os dois me deixaram aqui sozinha mãe! Estou apavorada, odeio tempestades! – grunhi exasperada, Renée rompeu num riso estrondoso, outro trovão surgiu e ouvi o barulho do aquecedor parar. — Oh não, acabou a luz! – informei fazendo-a parar de rir e a chuva caiu quase instantaneamente. — Mason saiu pra andar de bicicleta com Carlisle, espero que ele esteja em casa agora, bem sequinho. A chuva caiu e parece tão forte.

— Andar de bicicleta com aquele velho rabugento? – minha mãe deixou seu tom de gozação de lado e ficou séria.

— Edward pediu ao pai para ensiná-lo a andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas... – contei.

— Não acredito que esse cretino pediu isso aquele pai... Você sabe como Carlisle é Bella, sempre cobrando favores. Quanto Edward terá que pagar dessa vez? – rosnou furiosa.

— Ao menos não nos abandonará mais do que já abandonou. E eles o amam, podemos admitir isso só dessa vez? – ela se calou, ouvi meu pai perguntando o que eu estava dizendo, esperei lhe por atualizado sobre tudo.

— Eu acho que você deveria deixá-los mais longe possível, você não precisa deles, Bella, nunca precisou deles. Eles nunca ajudaram em nada, em momento algum, deixou Edward se endividar para casar com você. Nem Esme passou por cima do marido para lhe ajudar, você sabe bem... Vocês dois sofreram maus bocados, se Edward não tivesse ido pra África ainda estariam economizando a janta pra comprar o almoço. – assim era Renée, curta, grossa, direta. Mas essa é a verdade, se não fosse meu pai e minha mãe, não sei como conseguiríamos comprar a casa, o carro e os moveis ao mesmo tempo. Eles nos ajudaram muito.

— Eu já os cortei no máximo que pude, mas Mason ama, simplesmente ama essa família, eu tenho que fazer o que é melhor pra ele também. Ao menos ele não dorme mais nos Cullen, Esme não o busca mais na escola desde o assalto, agora está numa síndrome do pânico. Bom, Carlisle não faz questão que o neto durma lá porque nunca mencionou outra forma de ter Mason de sábado pra domingo em sua casa, então é isso. Eles veem Mason quando dá. Quando eu levo. Quando eu quero. – minha mãe ficou em silêncio de novo.

— E Alice? – acho que era a única que minha mãe não havia ficado com raiva. Sobre Edward, ela... Não tinha ficado tão brava assim, não como Charlie, porque meu pai ficara uma fera ao saber que tinha sido abandonada com um filho pequeno, mas minha mãe via as coisas de outro ângulo, ela dizia "_Edward vai lhe dar o mundo e ele está correndo atrás, não pense que será fácil pra ele isso, não será._" Bom, ela tinha um Q de razão, Edward queria me dar o mundo, mas... Eu não queria o mundo, eu o queria, era suficiente pra mim.

— Alice está bem, namorando um cara novo, como sempre... Eu espero que Jasper consiga prendê-la, sabe mãe... Porque Alice arruma um namorado novo a cada três meses e nada disso é satisfatório pra ela.

— Eu acho mesmo é que ela vai dar um chute na bunda desse também. – rimos. — Vocês vêm nos visitar quando? Estou com saudades do meu netinho, Bella. Seu pai tá aqui dizendo que morre de saudades também.

— Acho que podemos ir ao próximo final de semana mãe, depende do Paul e também de Victoria.

— Ainda com problemas com a irmã do seu "marido"? – minha mãe usou o mesmo tom de voz que Edward usou pra falar sobre Paul, mas ela gostava dele, só dizia que ele era muito possessivo sobre mim.

— Acho que terei pra sempre. Mas isso não importa, ontem falei com Edward e ele disse para eu entrar no litigioso. – informei enquanto estava alheia a tempestade que caia do lado de fora.

— Pelo visto alguém aceitou essa separação, hm, vejo que agora posso considerar Edward um ex-genro oficialmente. – ouvi Charlie resmungar alguma coisa como "_ele é ex-genro há muito tempo_".

— É agora é oficial. – concordei. — A luz voltou, o aquecedor ligou de novo. – ri em êxtase, isso significa que a chuva diminuiu.

— Está melhor? Ligue para o velho rabugento pra saber que Mason se molhou. Ah, e mande um beijo pros meus queridos. – soube que se tratava de Paul e Mason.

— Eu mando; outro pra vocês. Diga ao papai que eu o amo, ah, e você também, mãe.

— Te amamos. – e então desligou. Descobri minha cabeça, ainda chovia, mas em pouca intensidade. Meu telefone tocou em algum canto na cama, enquanto procurava ouvia o aparelho vibrar e a música tocar caiu ao chão, número desconhecido, levei ao ouvido atendendo-o.

— Oi? – gritei caindo no chão, "ai".

— Isabela? Tudo bem? – sua voz de preocupação ocupou toda minha mente. Edward.

— Ah sim, cai da cama numa manobra de contorção. – ri. — Ah Eddie, sinto muito, mas Mason não está em casa, seu pai o levou pela manhã. – um trovou explodiu no céu pegando-me de surpresa, eu gritei, ele riu.

— É só um trovão Bella, você aguenta, fica calma. – me senti estúpida no segundo depois de ouvir isso.

— Eu achei que já tinha acabado. Fiquei conversando longos minutos com Renée, e então eles voltaram. Puta merda. – xinguei, Edward continuou rindo, me levantei e encarei a janela. Eu sabia lidar melhor com eles quando estava perto de alguém, me sentia protegida.

— Fica calma, sabe que o nervosismo não adianta nada. Vá pra cama e cubra a cabeça, como fazia antigamente, posso te fazer companhia. – sua voz era doce, estava melhor que a de ontem, eu obedeci voltando pra cama. — Uma pena Mason não está em casa... Mas tenho novidades, consegui chegar numa cidade segura, o nome é bem estranho, não sei pronunciar. É perto da capital, estou mais perto de casa agora. – queria gritar que ele ainda estava muito longe, mas não podia correr o risco dele desligar na minha cara e me deixar sozinha com os trovões, que medo idiota.

— Eu fico mais aliviada por você está seguro, Edward. Você precisa se cuidar aí, porque aqui tem um filho todo empolgado pra andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas com o pai dele. – Edward dera um longo suspiro do outro lado da linha.

— Estou tentando voltar pra casa já faz três meses Bella, é muito difícil. "Tô" tentando me manter vivo, mas é mais difícil ainda. Vi amigos meus morrerem, vi amigos meu desistirem, vi amigos meus irem embora a pé, e depois encontramos seus corpos desidratador e semimortos, alguns mortos... – ele se interrompeu, imaginei que estivesse chorando. Dificilmente ele falava com alguém sem chorar, Alice me disse que ele sempre chorava, sempre e Emmett também.

— Espero que seu pai esteja muito orgulhoso de você agora. – soei sarcástica, amargurada, raivosa, magoada. Ele ficou quieto.

— Ele está tão mal Bella, tão mal... Você podia deixar Mason mais com eles, minha família está em cacos. – soluçou do outro lado da linha.

— Eu não os proíbo de vê-lo Edward, só não o levo com frequência, tenho minhas coisas, meus problemas, minhas ocupações. Ninguém se dispôs a busca-lo na escola nas sextas após o acidente da sua mãe. – após Esme ter ficado com síndrome do pânico após sofrer um sequestro relâmpago no transito.

— Eu sei Isabella, eu sei... Escuta, vou ver com Alice se ela pode busca-lo nas sextas agora, ou então Emmett. Verei com eles. – parecia tão exausto, mesmo de longe ele tinha que resolver os problemas de sua família.

— Você deve ligar pra eles agora, Mason está lá, aproveite e fale com Alice, sei lá, se ela topar, peça pra me avisar. Fique bem Edward e se cuide. – disse ao desligar sem esperar sua resposta, eu acho que não podia mais continuar ouvindo-o sem chorar.

— Amor, você está aí? – ouvi a voz de Paul abrindo a porta do quarto, ainda continuava embaixo das cobertas. — Sabia que você estaria escondida – ele riu — Desculpa por demorar, Victoria estava tendo uns problemas sentimentais, acredita que ela resolveu dar uma de Alice e ficar trocando de namorado mais do que troca de roupa? – não gostei do tom que ele usou pra falar da Ali.

— Victoria arrumou um namorado? Sério? Eu já estava começando a desconfiar se ela não era assexuada. – Paul riu, ele não se importava quando falava mal da sua irmã, pelo que previ, ela também falaria mal de mim pra ele, então... Ele estaria acostumado com isso.

— Arrumou, acho que agora ela vai me deixar em paz um pouquinho, ou não. – rimos e ele correu para me abraçar. — Não precisa mais ficar com medo, já vim te socorrer donzela em perigo. — Paul deitou ao meu lado na cama e nos cobriu até a cabeça, voltando pra me beijar de uma forma sedenta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bellinha com medo de tempestade, hm, isso vai dar o que falar. Conheceram hoje a mamãe Renée que não ficou muito zangada com Eddie por ter ido pra África... Será que Edward tem uma aliada? Rsrs

REVIEWSSS, agradeço aos comentários, espero que estejam gostando... E se tem algum fantasminha lendo, pode comentar que eu não ligo, rs.. É só, até a próxima meninas, beijinhos!


	4. Capítulo 3 - Um mês depois

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS – Um mês depois.**

POV'S Eddie's.

Eu sou um idiota.

_**Fato.**_

Eu sou um homem idiota e apaixonado e isso fode minha mente em todos os minutos.

Eu já não fazia ideia do que era mais difícil, ficar longe de casa – longe de Mason e Bella, ou sobreviver à África. Uma vez dentro, dez vezes mais difícil de sair. Eu via o mesmo desespero que eu sentia refletido nos olhos dos meus amigos mais íntimos, Mike Newton é um deles, como eu, também tem uma família, sua filha se chama Debbie e ontem eu presenciei uma conversa deles onde Debbie contou ao pai que perdeu mais um dente de leite na escola, Mike chorou por horas após desligar o telefone e depois disse que tinha que arrumar um jeito de ir pra casa. Era sempre a mesma reação quando um de nós falava com membros de nossas famílias. Era sempre _muito _triste.

Há um mês estávamos numa cidade melhor, mais protegida e perto de um aeroporto, perto da civilização talvez, mas fomos transferidos pra outro povoado, ao menos lá não tinha nenhum indicio de praga mortal, apenas crianças necessitadas de tudo, altamente desnutridas e sem esperança. Era a coisa mais comum na África pessoas sem esperanças esperando a morte acolhe-las.

Na noite de ontem eu conversei com um senhor, ele veio pedir um pouco de pão para seu filho, chorava muito e disse "_Eu sei que ele vai morrer, mas não posso aceitar_." Eu não pude deixar de lembrar meu próprio filho e agradecer a Deus por ele estar vivo, por ele ter um teto, o que comer o que vestir, por ele ter esperanças.

Agora eu entendo o quanto fui lascivo a muitas coisas na minha vida, a África só me fez tornar um ser humano melhor, mais humilde.

Estava em um acampamento agora, era bem simples, havia somente o necessário. Camas improvisadas ao chão mesmo, conforto passava longe, muito longe, fazia bastante tempo que eu não sabia o que era chuveiro elétrico e repelente. Tínhamos que acreditar que as vacinas que tomávamos todos os meses iriam nos proteger de doenças, doenças perigosas e mortais e até então desconhecidas para nós.

Do meu lado esquerdo, estava à cama de Mike, ele não havia ido se deitar ainda, tentava conectar a internet, mas a bateria do notebook estava praticamente esgotada, teríamos que esperar o dia amanhecer e procurar energia. Tive sorte de conseguir conversar com Mason pela manhã, quando a bateria estava cheia.

Do meu lado direito, era a cama da Tânia, ela estava soluçando baixinho desde que desligara o telefone, eu tentei arriscar e puxar assunto, mas ela ficou em silêncio, respeitei seu espaço. Tentei me concentrar mais uma vez até a própria me interromper.

— Edward... – disse baixinho, seus cabelos curtos e maltratados caíram sobre seu rosto, lentamente ela levantou uma mão para afastá-los. Os olhos visivelmente inchados e vermelhos.

— Sou eu. – tentei sorrir. Ela parecia tão mal.

— Ele terminou comigo. Disse que não tinha mais condições de esperar... – desabou novamente em seu choro, Tânia tinha um noivo que estava esperando por ela em Seattle, eles se falavam com mais frequência que eu falava com meu filho, e Tânia era irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele, tão apaixonada ao ponto de querer cometer suicídio duas vezes quando o mesmo ameaçou terminar com ela. Era um romance antigo, começara na faculdade, ele também é medico e entendeu perfeitamente a chance que ela teve de vir à África, ao contrário de Isabella, ele ficou extasiado e muito orgulhoso. Mas pelo visto relacionamentos não duram com a distância, nem os mais estáveis.

— Eu sinto muito, Tan. – ela estava tão mal e eu tão perdido por não ter palavras para consolá-la num momento difícil como esse.

— Eu quero ir pra casa, eu quero ir pra casa agora e consertar as coisas com ele, sabe... Vou falar com Aro, e ele vai ter que se virar pra me tirar desse inferno. – havia hostilidade em seu tom, fúria, além de magoa e depressão. Havia determinação até demais. Eu observei calado quando ela se levantou da cama, sua calça camuflada estava velha e puída.

— Calma Tânia, enfrentar Aro nesse estado emocional não vai dar em boa coisa. – tentei repreende-la de seu ato impensado, estava agindo pela emoção e isso não daria muito certo. As cortinas que serviam como porta balançou indicando que alguém estava entrando, era Mike. Parecia confuso, tão confuso e perdido quanta a Tânia.

— O que tá havendo pessoal?

— Vou ir falar com Aro, quero ir pra casa. – rosnou decidida sacudindo uma poeira invisível de sua calça.

— Como se isso fosse realmente fácil. – Mike deu de ombros e me encarou. — Você vai junto?

— Ela vai acabar fazendo bobagem e você sabe, a responsabilidade vai ser minha por ser o líder. – por mais que eu nunca tivesse me comportado como tal, eu era o chefe da minha equipe e se Tânia importunasse Aro, a culpa cairia para mim.

— Então eu também vou junto. – anunciou Mike. Ninguém tinha nada a perder.

— Chamem Alec e Jane, acho que é melhor irmos todos nós, assim... Aro verá que é unanime todos nós queremos ir pra casa. – Tânia saiu na frente, Mike a seguiu rapidamente, eu fui o mais lento a deixar nosso alojamento. Vi quando a furiosa mulher de cabelos loiros gritou para Jane, a mais baixinha entre nós, Jane ficou assustada de inicio, mas seguiu sem contestar, Alec iria com a namorada onde quer que ela fosse. Deixei todos eles irem a frente, não podia impedi-los mesmo.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – quando entrei na base de Aro, onde sua equipe ficava ele gritou como resposta para Tânia que invadiu seu território. Jane estava na defensiva atrás dela, Alec ao lado da namorada e Mike, bem, Mike ficou do lado de fora me esperando, entrou junto comigo. O olhar que Aro me lançou era de pura confusão e dúvida.

— Desculpa a invasão assim Dr. Volturi, mas minha equipe tem um comunicado a fazer...

— O comunicado é que nós já cumprimos nossos três anos, queremos ir pra casa, Aro! – gritou Tânia exasperada. Jane encolheu o corpo quando Aro socou sua mesa deixando alguns papeis voarem com o impacto.

— É unanime. – deixei Tânia tomar a frente, porque seria quase impossível impedi-la, mas conclui sua frase dizendo que era unanime vontade de todos, só esperava sua desculpa pra nos fazer ficar. Aro sempre tinha uma dúzia de desculpas esfarrapadas para nos fazer ficar, e sempre... Sempre ficávamos.

— Pra que ir embora? Vocês acham que realmente se adaptaram ao mundo lá fora? As coisas mudaram muito. Três anos aqui, é como se tivesse passado dez anos lá! – gritou ele. Tânia tentou avançar, mas Alec a segurou. Eu disse que seria difícil.

— Quero ir pra casa Aro Volturi! E juro por Deus que se você não facilitar as coisas vou mandar uma mensagem aos nossos superiores e dizer que estamos aqui contra nossa vontade, a mercê de alguma peste bubônica.

— Você é uma covarde Denali! E você, Cullen, não vai fazer nada? Olha só como seu grupo está descontrolado! – Aro me fuzilou com o olhar buscando alguma atitude minha para repreender a atitude de Tânia.

— Quando poderemos ir pra casa, Aro? Só isso que queremos saber. Quando partirá o próximo grupo pra capital? Queremos um avião, queremos ir pra casa. – mantendo meu tom calmo eu rebati, Tânia me olhou e suspirou aliviada. Eles certamente esperavam que eu falhasse, mas também estava cansado de ser submetido às ordens de um tirano que queria nos sugar a vida.

— Todos nós queremos ir. – Mike reafirmou o que Tânia e eu estávamos dizendo.

— Queremos ir agora! – gritou Tânia.

Aro nos encarou durante incontáveis segundos, provavelmente procurando algum argumento. Nós o encaramos de volta, seguros do que queríamos e pela primeira vez em meses tive esperança de que conseguiria sair desse inferno.

— Eu... – gaguejou ele.

— Pra quem precisamos ligar? – indaguei.

— Vocês são um a vergonha para o nosso grupo, desertores, eu vou fazer a população inteira saber disso! Vou arruinar a carreira de vocês, não pensem que vão conseguir arrumar um emprego quando saírem daqui, crianças medíocres! – gritou conosco, estava tão irado, mas mantivemos nossa postura firme. O vi pegar o telefone e ligar para alguém, ele trocou algumas pelas e depois socou a mesa novamente. — Falei com seu pai Edward, ele está envergonhado por você! – não sabia até que ponto poderia acreditar nas palavras de Aro.

— Só queremos ir embora Aro, só pedimos isso. E então? – balancei a cabeça lentamente, esgotado emocionalmente de toda a merda que eu tinha que passar.

— Tem um carro que vai sair bem cedo, quando o sol tiver nascendo, ele os levará até o aeroporto mais próximo, de lá se virem sozinhos, não estão mais sob minha responsabilidade. Agora saiam daqui! – já não gritava, mas estava prestes a explodir, suas narinas eram de um vermelho puro e seus punhos socaram a mesa, observei enquanto Tânia era puxada por Alec e Jane para fora, Mike os seguiu na mesma rapidez e eu fui o último a sair ainda sustentando o olhar furioso do Dr. Volturi. Até que não foi tão difícil quanto eu achei que seria.

De volta ao alojamento Tânia e os outros arrumavam seus pertences com rapidez, pelo visto ninguém conseguiria dormir muito bem essa noite, isso se dormiria. Procurei sobre minha bagunça o telefone "público", achei em cima da cama de Tânia, ela não contestou quando eu o peguei e disparei para a saída, precisa contar a alguém que eu estava fugindo do inferno.

— Maninho? – a voz de fada da minha irmã mais nova me fez sorrir.

— Alice! Deus, você demorou pra atender, te acordei? – indaguei sorrindo. Acho que essa era a primeira vez que eu já não chorava quando falava com alguém do mundo real.

— Não, não, na verdade falta muito pra ir dormir menininho. Como você está? Fiquei preocupada, Bella me ligou mais cedo e contou que você está muito pálido e mal falava coisas conexas com Mason pela manhã. Você anda se alimentando bem, Eddie? – não, claro que não estava. Não sentia fome, muito trabalho, pouco tempo, pouco descanso, eu não estava numa colônia de férias.

— Esqueça isso tudo Alice, eu estou voltando pra casa, Alice, estou indo pra casa! – abafei o grito com a mão, isso não fez com que minha irmã do outro lado da linha fizesse uma festa, Alice provavelmente iria alertar todo nosso condomínio de que seu irmão do meio estava voltando finalmente para a família.

(...)

— Ele disse que o carro estaria aqui antes do amanhecer... – as feições confusas no rosto de Tânia demonstravam o quanto estava ansiosa para partir, eu também estava, mas eu sabia que Aro aprontaria algo para nós, não seria tão fácil como roubar doce da boca de uma criança.

— Não é melhor ligar pra ele, Edward? – indagou Alex, Jane estava encolhida nos seus braços praticamente adormecida. Não fazia frio, nem calor, mas a garota que tinha aparência juvenil, quase adolescente, estava com um casaco pesado de inverno.

— Jane está legal? – eu perguntei. Alex encarou a namorada e então me fitou sem saber o que responder.

Enquanto todos nós nos entreolhamos preocupados com Jane sobre seu súbito frio e o calor muito forte emanando do seu corpo pudemos ouvir o barulho de motor velho e a poeira levantando do chão nos despertou, por alguns segundos a doença de Jane não importava mais. Dentro do jipe velho cor de vinho estava Tyler, ele era um cara do exercito que também havia vindo junto conosco para a missão, um grupo disponibilizado para nossa segurança.

— Hey gente, pelo visto hoje foi assinada a lei de liberdade de vocês, escravos. – brincou Tyler no seu já conhecido bom humor, ele era um cara engraçado sempre sorridente e de bem com a vida, ás vezes desastrado, de certo modo me fazia lembrar Bella. — Vocês podem entrar ou querem um pedido mais especial? Vamos embora gente! – gritou Ty, esperei enquanto meus amigos adentravam o carro e se seguravam ajeitando suas coisas, poucas coisas, quase nada.

— Só de pensar que amanhã, há essa hora eu estarei dormindo numa cama bem confortável, cara, fico até excitado! – nós rimos do comentário de Mike, tudo que ninguém precisava ouvir era sobre excitações, privações, e vontade.

— Cala a boca Mike! – Tyler respondeu.

O jipe ganhou velocidade das estradas de areia. Estava tudo tão escuro e muito silencioso. Tyler cantarolou todo o caminho enquanto eu tentava não pensar em mais nada, Alice prometeu que estaria.

Eu demoraria muito tempo pra chegar em casa, acredito que quando pousar em Seattle será dia, um dia após este provavelmente. O caminho é muito longo, estamos a caminho de uma das três capitais da África do Sul, Johannesburgo, e lá é onde nosso avião nos espera, de acordo com Alice tudo estará preparado para uma viagem confortável, nós nem estamos preocupados com conforto.

— Galera, chegamos... – senti alguém balançando minha perna, entreabri os olhos devagar. O dia estava claro, o sol estava quente, olhei para o lado, Tânia saia com a ajuda de Mike, Jane ainda estava com seu casaco. Quantas horas haviam se passado?

— Quanto tempo demorou pra chegar aqui? – questionei saindo do veiculo.

— Muitas horas meu amigo, muitas. – respondeu Alec, ele amparou a namorada para dentro do aeroporto. As pessoas nos olhavam estranhas. Aqui tinha gente bem vestida, ostentando joias caras e carros caros, estávamos sim bem longe do nosso ponto de partida.

— Tyler cara, obrigado por tudo e você sabe... Se cuide por aí. – apertei sua mão desejando sinceramente que ele conseguisse ficar vivo.

— Cuidado com campos minamos por aí cara, valeu por tudo! – gritou Mike, Tânia mal se despediu. Alec sorriu pra ele, Jane continuava paralisada. Ontem ela estava bem, hoje acordara tão mal.

— Vão lá, manda um oi pro seu filho cara. – sorriu Tyler voltando pro jipe para retornar, seus olhos continuaram iluminados, ele gostava daqui.

(...)

_Cinquenta e três horas depois. _

Eu realmente não acreditava que era possível retornar a Seattle até que senti o pouso, classe A, conforto total. Alice tinha realmente garantido que tivéssemos uma boa viagem.

Ao contrário da África o dia em Seattle era mais ameno, o vento fresco atingiu meu rosto logo assim que desci da longa e alta escada do avião. Tânia estava no meu encalce falando sem parar do seu noivo, de como ficaria surpreso em vê-la e tudo que eu pensava era sobre quem ficaria mesmo surpreso, ele ou ela, talvez quando chegasse ao apartamento que eles dividiam há três anos visse como as coisas mudaram, até mesmo encontrasse outra em seu lugar. Tânia estava fazendo uma bobagem em querer surpreendê-lo assim.

Atravessamos o saguão de desembarque com rapidez, dentro de mim havia certa esperança em encontra-los ali, encontrar toda minha família – Bella e Mason, mas não. Alice, papai, mamãe, Emmett. Isso era tudo, nem ao menos Mason estava.

Tinha uma grande parte de mim que queria explodir e gritar por ele não estar ali, passei dias a fio imaginando como seria seu rosto pessoalmente, sua reação a me ver, como ele agiria, se eu seria tão desconhecido assim. Passei todo esse tempo imaginando minha volta, que ele estaria de braços abertos em qualquer aeroporto e me daria um abraço quente, imaginei um monte de coisas, mas nada passou de um sonho bom.

— Edward! – então eles me notaram, primeiro Alice, ela despertou um a um para perceberem minha presença, Tânia protegidamente debaixo dos meus braços soltou-me e me encarou sorridente, do meu lado esquerdo vi quando Debbie corria para os braços de Mike, a garotinha de dez anos abraçou seu pai tão forte que parecia querer sufoca-lo. Meus olhos lacrimejaram.

— Meu Deus, filho! – a segunda voz era mais emocionada, estava mais próxima. O rosto da minha mãe parecia o mesmo desde a última vez que eu o vi, Esme era linda, totalmente linda. Não havia se quer uma ruga ou marca de expressão, parecia mais jovem até que Tânia.

Deixei seus braços me acolherem e meu coração encheu-se de conforto por ele não estar aqui, ri quando percebi que Emmett chorava, tudo que eu não esperava ver nunca era meu irmão mais velho chorar e lá estava ele chorando por mim.

— Senti tanta falta do seu abraço mãe! – cochichei em seu ouvido, ela apertou-me mais contra seu corpo. Alice tentava se enfiar ao nosso meio, minha irmãzinha mais nova queria atenção, também chorava. O único tão distante de tudo era Carlisle, mas tinha feições tranquilas, não parecia envergonhado como Aro dissera.

— Eu também senti sua falta Edward, me abraça! – gemeu Alice inconformada espremendo-se entre nós, mamãe me soltou para que então Alice tivesse acesso a mim, peguei-a no colo. Tão pequenina e magra, minha irmã mais nova não havia mudado nada também, a não ser seus cabelos, mais longos e vermelhos vibrantes.

— Sua pirralha, não reclama vai... – deixei uma lágrima descer, dessa vez não era mais de tristeza e sim de felicidade.

— Cara, você tá péssimo. E essa barba? Tá querendo fazer cosplay do Bin Laden? – serenamente Emmett cuspiu as palavras, secou suas lágrimas e se aproximou mais, coloquei Alice no chão e o abracei forte. — Você tá muito magro cara! O que fizeram contigo lá? – agora ele parecia preocupado, Emmett estava irreconhecível.

— E você ainda não parou de injetar esses anabolizantes, não é cara? Está parecendo o Hulk. – debochei dele, Emmett soltou-me para então dar-me um peteleco na testa, como fazia quando eramos crianças, sorri surpreso com o gesto, mas por reflexo lhe dei outro no braço.

— Parem com isso, não vão fazer ceninha aqui. – essa fora a voz do Sr. Cullen, a qual os filhos sempre envergonhavam em público. — Você vai ter tempo de se recuperar, vamos pra casa gente. – meu pai não me abraçou, nem me tocou, parecia estar tão perdido. Olhei pro lado procurando Tânia ou algum amigo da África, mas todos sumiram, só restaram eu e minha família no meio de todas as outras pessoas do aeroporto.

— Não posso ir agora, preciso ir ver Mason...

— Nada disso! Na África não tem espelhos? Você está horrível mano, e essa sua roupa? Fora-de-estação! Você vai matar seu filho de susto! – ela me interrompeu e nós rimos do desespero da Alice. Será que ela não entendia o que era saudade?

— E ele também está na escola...

— Eu posso ir vê-lo lá! Nada é obstáculo pra mim, mãe.

— Nada disso, precisamos da autorização de Bella pra ir até lá, então vamos pra casa, você toma um banho quente, come alguma coisa e faz o que Alice mandar, aí sim... Você pode ir procurar Bella e ver Mason. – a última palavra sempre era a dele, fora duro e firme quando dissera que eu teria que ir pra casa. Observei minhas roupas tentando entender o que tinha de errado com a minha aparência, mas as olhadas nervosas de Alice já me respondiam: Estava _tudo_ errado.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Eddie voltou, todos comemorando \õ/ fortíssimas emoções estão a caminho, vai ser tão fofo o reencontro de pai e filho, awn.

É a partir do capítulo cinco que tudo começa a pegar fogo, estão preparados?! Hmmmmm

Agradeço as reviews no capítulo dois meninas, vou começar a responder a partir desse, porque ainda estou me achando aqui no fanfiction, hehehe.

ENTÃO, COMENTEM, COMENTEM MESMO.

E façam suas perguntas aos personagens que no final terá uma entrevista com eles, só pra não cair na rotina, né? rs

Até a próxima, beijinhos.


End file.
